The Elements of Life
by Elemental Fury
Summary: A new for plagues the monster rancher world, now the only ones who can save it from destruction (again) are the ones who defeated Moo and some new acquaintances.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: Back at last  
  
WRITTEN BY: Mattatami  
  
Genki sat in his room, it had been a month since he had come from the monster world. He sighed as he remembered his friends, Golem, Moochi, Tiger, Hare, Suezo, Pixie, Big Blue.. Holly. He missed them all, he hadn't touched his games since he came back, he ate less, his energy was put out like a candle. Thinking about his friends, he fell deeply into sleep.  
  
"IS EVERYTHING IN PLACE?" boomed a deep ominous voice from the shadows, "yes master, everything is set, your reign will soon begin" shrieked a weed both out of excitement and fear. "EXELLENT." The dark figure rose from its throne and emerged from the shadows, its face still engulfed in the darkness, "BRING THE MAGIC STONE AND THE ELEMENTAL KEYS TO ME "Of course master!" the weed bowed out of his masters presence to carry out his orders.  
"EVERYTHING MUST WORK OUT THIS TIME."  
  
Genki's eyes snapped open, he was in a cold sweat, he sat bolt upright. He glanced around his room, while he had been dreaming the time had steadily gone from mid-afternoon to midnight. He panted softly, realizing his dream was a vision. He had to go back to the monster world, his friends were in trouble. He turned on his tv and his game, something he hadn't done for a month, he remembered the feeling. The tv started to glow and Genki waited for the moment in anticipation. Then the screen faded and the normal game screen came on, "wha-WHAT!" Genki shouted, "no, I have to go back, my friends need me!" his fists pounded the screen, a message came up saying "would you like to visit us again, Genki?" 'well, this is new' Genki thought, he picked up the controller and pressed the select button when the cursor was on "yes." A new message popped up on the screen, "Welcome back, Genki" And light flooded the room, blinding Genki, and he was gone in a flash.  
  
Authors notes: Disclaimer- I do not own or claim to own the characters from monster rancher (unless that character has been created by me) don't sue me, I'm poor ;_;  
  
Yes, I know its short, but it's the prologue! Its allowed to be! :P 


	2. Chapter 1

"It's been a month of peace and serenity, nothing could beat this." Tiger stated as he layed down in a grassy field, his jaws opened in a large yawn. "One of those lazy days, huh, Tiger?" Grey Wolf said. Tiger purred his response, his face relaxed in a smile, "nothing better to do, ah, lazy days are the best." Grey wolf layed down beside his brother and closed his eyes too, "the best, huh? I guess I'll hafta join you then." Tiger and Grey Wolf stretched out, the rest of the group lazily strewn about the grassy area. After the great battle between Moo and the Pheonix, peace was restored to the monster world and all lost disks were remade into monster disks, waiting for the chance to be unlocked again, Tiger, Hare, Suezo, Moochi and Golem also came back after the fight, their spirits and bodies returned much to the joy of the others, Granitine also split back into Pixie and Big Blue. Since then, Genki hadn't been seen, and his presence was missed, but even when peace and quiet was available at all times, you still had to take advantage of it.  
There was a great flash in the sky, Moochi stirred and his eyes opened, another flash and he was up on his feet yelling "The sky is exploding, Chi!" The second flash had also gotten Pixie and Big Blue up, the others were still asleep. "what do you suppose it was?" asked Pixie, this question was soon followed by the appearance of a small figure and a faint yelling of something, the figure grew closer and the yelling louder, but still no recognition of what it was. Then Moochi yelled ecstatically "It's Genki, chi! Genki's back!" The figure of Genki continued to fall, down and down, and he landed.. On Tigers back.. "OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU LITTLE RU-" he started, thinking moochi had jumped onto him for some odd reason, "Genki?! Is that you?" by now everyone was awake from Tiger's angry outburst. Holly rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Genki? You're back!" sleep forgotten she got up ran over to him and hugged him, Genki's cheeks reddened noticeably, "We knew you left after the battle when we couldn't find you, we thought you'd fallen off of Falcon and died, but you didn't you're alive and." Holly cut herself short, she had tears of happiness welling up in her eyes, it was as if it was the first time in years they had seen each other, but it was obvious he had been missed by all. Even Tiger seemed genuinely concerned about Genki's well being and had completely blown off the fact that Genki used his back as a pillow for a safe landing.  
Genki smiled at them all as they were re-acquainted with each other. Genki suddenly remembered why he had even come in the first place, "guys, there's something I've got to tell you, it's really important," and he plunged into the story of his vision.  
  
*time passes*  
  
"So... if there is a new evil, and they're after the stone, that means we'll be seeing more baddies soon..." said Grey Wolf "so long, peace and quiet" said Golem, the others nodded their agreement. Hare's ears perked up, "Hmm, Tiger, was that you?" "Me? I thought it was you?" meanwhile Grey Wolf shook his head and the others looked on, besides Grey Wolf, Tiger, and Hare, no one else could hear this sound, but Hare and Tiger had begun fighting again, drowning out everything else. "Stop fighting, concentrate, what did you hear?" Golem said as he picked the two up off the ground, one in each hand, both still yelling at one another from the space between them. "Will you two be QUIET!" yelled Grey Wolf, Tiger and Hare immediately stopped bickering and looked down at Grey Wolf, his ears perked "I can hear it now too, they must have come for the stone..." "YAAA!" came a cry and ten evil hares jumped up from behind the rocks in the grassy field, the captain stood ahead of all of them "I don't know how you, boy, knew of our masters plans, but even you are powerless to stop us" "Oh, yeah?" Genki shouted back, startling the captain Evil Hare and pulling out his rollerblades, "Just try me." Captain Evil Hare just smirked, "your ignorance will be punished, you will be wishing for death soon, little boy..." The Evil Hares scattered, the captain running away from the rest, the remaining nine taunted the others, making fun of Seuzo's eyes, Hare's fur colour, Tiger's anger problem, Golem for his size, Moochi because of his pink-ish colour, and even Holly for being a powerless master of the stone. Once the teasing began, Genki shouted at the captain Evil Hare "Get back here and fight coward!" with that he was off, chasing down the captain, back with the others, Tiger was getting thoroughly annoyed at the two particular hares dancing around him and dodging attacks sent at them, even poking and prodding tiger and bouncing back to avoid getting their fingers snapped off. They too, eventually ran off, Tiger chasing them into the woods, the opposite way Genki had run. Another Evil Hare picked up Moochi and ran off with him, Hare got into a boxing match and backed into the woods flurrying his opponant, no punches seeming to actually hit. Eventually, only Seuzo, Golem and Holly were left with five Evil Hares. "They split us up! It looked like we were winning, but... they, they were in control the whole time!" The Evil Hares smirked and charged full force at the three of them, Golem bent over to protect holly, but wasn't fast enough, an Evil Hare tore the stone from the necklace hung around her neck and another kicked her into Seuzo who fell over, both of them tumbled out of the clearing, two of the Evil Hares followed them as they rolled. "GOLEEEEEM!!" Holly yelled before she lost sight of him. Holly and Seuzo reached a small clearing, they could hear laughter, seemingly all around them, the two Evil Hares emerged from the woods on either side of the pair, they were definately in trouble. The Evil Hare to the left of Holly held the stone in his paw, "We got the easy job" he said "finish off the Seuzo and the girl, look at them! They're helpless!" He grinned evily, then the other piped up "which one do you want? The girl, or the Suezo?" "I'll take the girl, heh, she looks like more of a challenge." "HEY! ARE YOU SAYIN' THAT I'M WEAK???" "Yes, actually, thats exactly what I'm saying." Rage filled Suezo's eye, "we'll settle this later, but you're really in for it now" "Running? Where to?" "No, not running, TELEPORT!" And in a flash, Holly and Suezo were gone from the clearing. "We have the stone, thats al that matters, lets go."  
  
*** Holly and Suezo up in the treetops heard every word the Evil Hares said, this was getting serious, Evil Hares didn't usually work so well together, and none of them had crests, which meant they were doing it all in free will. "None of this makes any sense..." Holly whispered to Seuzo, the two Hares only now leaving the clearing, "We'd better check on the others first, grab on Holly... TELEPORT!"  
  
***  
  
"What a dirty trick" Genki yelled at the top of his lungs, which was very loud indeed, "splitting us up like that so they could steal the stone from Holly." "Well, maybe if some people didn't start running off..." Suezo started, "No fighting, I'm sure Genki and Tiger just got a little riled up, thats all. Hare and Golem didn't mean to leave us, they were pressured." The others silently agreed and there was an awkward pause. "What do you think will happen now?" asked Grey Wolf "We have to follow them, I don't know what they would be doing with the stone, but whatever it is, it can't be good." said Hare, the all informative. "Well we knew that one genius, besides that what should we do?" said Tiger "Well, we have to figure out what they're going to do with the stone, and then we have to stop them from whatever they are going to do with it, because I'm sure it isn't for the good of the community." This time Holly spoke, surprising the others, she was never really one to suggest things when they all put their heads together, but everyone agreed with what she said. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets get going gang!" Suezo muttered under his breath, "doesn't he ever get tired of saying that?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ End Chapter 1. Well? well? What didja think? I know, still a bit short, but I promise I'll make a really long chapter that'll make you go "is it over yet?" it'll take ya an hour to read it ^^; (Don't worry, I don't have the time or stamina to write that much ^^) 


	3. Chapter 2

"Master, we have retrieved the stone as you have asked." Captain Evil Hare presented the stone to the shadowed figure, "EXCELLENT, DID YOU MANAGE TO GET THE VOICE TRACER ONTO THE SUEZO?" "Yes sir, all done according to your orders." "YES... BRING OUT THE RECEIVER, LETS SEE WHAT THEIR SCHEMING..." ...... "I can't believe we're doing this, I mean, it seems so stupid."-Suezo  
  
"Well, how else are we going to get it?"-Tiger  
  
"I dunno, but... why this?"Suezo again  
  
"IT'S COMING, I KNOW IT,"  
  
"Seuzo, did your back just talk?" Holly this time  
  
"You heard it too? Weird..." Genki  
  
"YOU BUMBLING FOOLS! YOU FORGOT TO SET IT TO TRANSMIT ONLY!"  
  
"Hellooooooooo? May I ask who I'm speaking to?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"BECAUSE... I DON'T HAVE A NAME..."  
  
" nonsense, now, how bout telling me your name so I know who I am talking to."  
  
"NO"  
  
"everyone has a name."  
  
"NO THEY DON'T, MY MOTHER NEVER GAVE ME ONE *sniff*"  
  
" oh, I feel so sorry for you! Here... your new name is..."  
  
"snugglebunny, chi!"  
  
"Great choice Moochi! Your name is snugglebunny!"  
  
"SNUGGLEWHATSIT?"  
  
"snugglebunny ^^"  
  
"I'M SORRY, YOUR BREAKING UP, *KKKKK*"  
  
The figure crushed the transmitter and receiver,  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT. WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT?"  
  
"N-Nothing *haha* s-s-sir *snort* *hehehe*"  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!!!"  
  
"Going! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The hares bounded out of the room tears of laughter in their eyes at seeing their master diminished to "snugglebunny" by the enemy, and at learning his mother never gave him a name, for one thing, as far as they knew, monsters didn't even have mothers....  
  
***  
  
"Well, that was odd" said Holly "I wonder who it was..." chided Genki, as he impatiently bounced up and down on the spot. "Well, whoever it was" Hare paused a moment to rub his ears "They have a very loud voice." "Well, now back to what we're going to do." said Suezo, for once getting straight to the point. "We don't know who we were talking to, for all we know, it could have been our new enemy." "If it was, I can see those Hares laughing in his face" said Tiger, "But I doubt that we'd be lucky enough to-" he was cut short from a muffled sound coming from Suezo's back yet again. "SO, GENERAL HARE, WHAT EXACTLY DID YOUR TROOP FIND SO FUNNY? IF I RECALL, YOU AND YOUR CREW ARE THE ONES WHO SCREWED UP, SO YOU SHOULDN'T BE LAUGHING." "But s-sir, we only did as we were to- AUGH!" there were cries of anguish over the transmitter followed closely by evil laughter. "Doubt it, eh, Tiger? Looks to me like you hit the nail right on the head." "How'd I do that? I don't have thumbs..." The rest of the group just sweatdropped. "WHAT!?"  
  
***  
  
"HMM, MAYBE KILLING OFF TEN OF MY MINIONS WASN'T SUCH A GREAT IDEA..." "Uh, s-sir?" a tiny momo peered into the room, he was the messenger, "There is someone here to see you" he glanced around the room looking at the black charred disks that were formerly evil hares, "He says he has a proposition for you." "SEND HIM IN THEN, I AM OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS" he sighed as he thought the day was only going to go downhill. "Majesty," a voice interrupted his thought, he looked up to see a rock hound (Golem/Tiger) bowing elegantly low, "I have been in search of these rebels for quite some time, I would gladly join your forces to help you take them out." "I NEED NO HELP, WORMS! COME HERE AND TAKE CARE OF THIS ANNOYING MONSTER, HE'S PROBABLY POWERLESS" The rock hound merely laughed, "Your weeds? Your weeds attempted to block my path, I turned them all into lost disks. If I'm powerless, what were they?" he wore a smug expression on his face. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOUR NAME WAS?" "Aya is my name Lord" "WHY DO YOU CALL ME SUCH HIGHER RANKS THAN I AM?" "Because I see you as the highest of them all." "HMM, FLATTERY WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE AYA, REMEMBER THAT... GO EAST, THERE IS A PALACE FORMERLY OCCUPIED BY ONE OF MOO'S OLD GENERALS, TAKE THIS STONE WITH YOU AND A FLEET OF MONSTERS, A WAYS BEYOND GALI'S PALACE IS THE TOWER OF EARTH, INVADE IT AND STEAL THE EARTH ORB OF ILLUSEN" "Yes, Lord" and Aya bowed out of the room with the Momo slowly following behind.  
  
***  
  
Back still with Genki and co. they were all crowded around the small transmitter which had delightfully given up all of Eladere's plans. They finally found his name when he began talking to himself about how flawless the plan was, flawless, of course, except for the minor problem of a transmitter chip embedded in his hand, still transmitting dialogue to Genki and co. "Earth Tower? Earth orb of Illusen?" said Genki, "I've never heard of those, and I'm the monster champ!" "There are a lot of things you don't know Genki, but this one thing, it is believed to be a myth, remember, when we were at Gali's palace, did you see a huge tower looming over us covered with sand and vines?" "No...." "Exactly, it plain doesn't exist." "Still, if that's where Eladere is going, we have to be there to stop him." Hare piped up. "But how are we gonna do that?" Genki chided, still bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet "will you settle down kid? When we find out what we're gonna do, we'll tell ya'." said Tiger rather bluntly. "I'm a part of this team too, y'know. Stop talking to me like its all up to you." "If it comes to that you'll be sure I won't fail." "Big talk from one whose fur used to be spotted pink." A vein was visible on tigers fore-head, Genki knew now was definately the time to back off. "Alright," Hare started, seeing the high tension lingering between the two, "I say we just head to Gali's palace, we can go from there." All of them agreeing with Hare they set off for the desert where they had defeated Gali, one of Moo's big bad four.  
  
***  
  
Aya padded forward through the harsh winds of the desert. The sand blowing into his eyes ever once and a while, blinding him, they had been making good progress as they reached Gali's palace, but as they enetered the boundaries, many of the monsters were pelted with small rocks and blown back by the gales force. "KEEP MOVING!" Aya shouted over the harsh winds, many of the lighter monsters had been literally blown away, he was glad he had taken a larger array of monsters, the weeds he had decided to turn down never would have made it this far, they were much better off left at the dark citadel.  
Aya stepped under a looming shadow and brought his head up against the wind to see the tower his new master had spoken of. "The Tower of Illusen," Aya mused, "Home of the ancient Earth Orb of Illusen the earthen faerie, we'll see how much longer this tower remains its home," Aya smirked, and he ventured inside with what was left of his group after the violent winds and sandstorms.  
  
~END ____________________________________________________________________________ __ Well this one was definately longer than the other two, the third chapter will probably be just as long if not longer. Whats in it? You'll just hafta wait till I finish it and put it up here ;) till then, Auf Wiedersehen! (German for goodbye :P) 


	4. Tower of Illusen, the Earthen Faerie

Aya walked into the looming tower, an old, musty smell greeted his nose. The tower had obviously not been entered for an extremely long time. "Alright, spread out and search the area," Aya shouted to monsters coming in from the storm, "There are bound to be many-" he was cut off as a scream cried through the first level of the tower, Aya turned his head to the source and his eyes went wide, vines had begun attacking the nearest evil hare, Aya was shocked at the horrendous display, the vines entagled the Hare and began constricting, the other monsters stayed grouped near the middle of the room as more Vines appeared from every direction and shot out, trapping monsters everywhere, Aya dodged numerous vines and watched his men being trapped within the constricting vines, "LIGHTING!" Aya screamed, freeing a few of his stronger monsters and making a large hole in the wall, revealing another room. "Move! Anyone else left in the vines is still expendable!" by now many of the monsters had begun glowing and the vines released as more and more monsters were turned to lost disks. There were still a considerable amount of monsters left with Aya, "traps" he finished his earlier sentence.  
  
"Is all of this really necessary general Aya?" an Ebony who was Aya's right- hand monster said. "Whatever the boss wants, the boss is gonna get, even if it means we lose troops, don't look back, and don't run away." Aya stated both confidently and while looking the Ebony right in the eyes, the Ebony shaking very visibly, Aya's deathglare told him that if any of them ran away, they'd end up a lost disk anyway at the paws of Aya.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" a Garu spoke up.  
  
"We keep going," said Aya, "like I said, no turning back, no looking back," he gave each member of his team left a glare that stirred all of them except for the Garu that had spoken. Aya stared at the Garu, she kept his gaze, and his muzzle broke out into a toothy grin, "You have courage, no one holds my gaze save for our master."  
  
"I have seen more battles than you, wolf, I intend to live long enough to see all here persih before I do." Her gaze was cold, her voice harsh. And Aya's smile widened,  
  
"You..." he gestured to the Garu, "What is your name?"  
  
"Gidan," she said.  
  
"Ah, Gidan, I shall put in good word for you," he smiled again and turned around, continuing down the long hallway of the Tower. After the first room, the numbers of the group had decreased, half of the monsters hadn't even made it to the tower, and half of the ones who went in, didn't make it through. None of this mattered to Aya. He figured that if they weren't smart enough to save themselves, they were useless.  
  
Aya's eyes scanned the walls and floors for any signs of triggers, cracks, any concealed holes, he found none. There were also no more vines. The Tower was just one room of self defense and the rest was an impossible labyrinth, the group had grown even smaller, monsters becoming lost when they had once been right next to another, doomed to wander the ancient halls until they became lost disks, a grim but near future.  
  
Gidan stared at the dust, mold and cobweb covered walls, there were inscriptions, she knew most of them, she had studied under Gali of the big bad four, she knew she was stronger than Gali. He taught her the secrets of the tower, including the guardian, Illusen, faerie of the Earthen Orb. She had told no one of this knowledge, she smiled to herself, she had brought the necessary things with her to recall Illusen into her disk if she was accidentally released, but not before she watched the guardian take care of her companions. She was ruthless, powerful, and smart. 'They don't stand a chance' she thought.  
  
"Halt." Aya said suddenly, the now small group of 6 or 7 monsters all stopped behind him. They had entered with nearly 100 monsters. It was a shame some of the more worthy monsters had disappeared throughout the labyrinth. Still, Aya nor Gidan showed any remorse for the lost, they were seen as weak and undeserving for being separated. "I can smell something up ahead."  
  
"I can smell it too" stated Gidan rather non-chalantly.  
  
"Smell what? Is something wrong?" The Ebony said with a look of stricken fear across his face.  
  
"Nothing wrong, just... a smell, lingering, old and musty." Aya said, he slowly approached the darkness around the next bend. As he turned, his face stayed the same as it had been throughout this maze of darkness, calm, cool, and collective, which was the best reaction from the group. Gidan mimicked his expression of unseeing eyes and the Ebony's eyes went wide and he began whimpering. Standing before them was a mass of lost disks, the vines holding them into place twisted and rotting. They had been there for a very long time. As Aya approached the first rows of disks, they began to glow a faint white, the disks had been resurrected!  
  
Wave after wave of disks began to glow faintly white, Aya's features began to stiffen and he awaited the inevitable battle. This was finally going to get interesting. The disks were resurrected into zuums, dino's, mogi's and arrow heads, and a Golem towered above them all. "Let the ebony handle the monsters, all of them are weak, not even worth our time." said Gidan.  
  
"And is that supposed to be saying I'm weak?" The Ebony snarled at Gidan. She trained her murderous gaze upon him and he cringed.  
  
"You may not be weak, but you are horrified at the thought of fighting any stronger than you, I relish the challenge. You take all but the Golem, I will judge your performance and then see if you are worthy to be this far"  
  
The Ebony snarled at Gidan, then focusing his attention to the monsters now resurrected all the way back to the Golem standing in the rear, "FATAL WINDS!" The Ebony screamed throughout the hallway his voice echoed, and large gusts began blowing, the monsters in front of them turned to rubble and sand and they fell to the floor in silence, The Ebony stared at the piles of dirt laying strewn about the ground, "It's like they weren't even there, my attack is not *that* strong"  
  
"You are right about one thing, you are not strong at all." Gidan replied with her eyes closed and arms crossed, "A pathetic performance"  
  
"Your arrogance gets on my nerves, remember, I hold a higher rank than you."  
  
"Captain? HA! Don't make me laugh, you were defeated before, I could slice you in two in a split second, do not think for a second that your rank has anything to do with your power."  
  
"I don't see you going after that Golem standing there." The Ebony captain retorted.  
  
"Just watch." In the blink of an eye, she had sprinted down the hallway and began slashing with extended claws, she leaped into the air and pounded onto the large rock monsters head, moving on to the weak joints such as the knees and elbows. Gidan leapt back from the target and landed graceful in the spot she had stood in before.  
  
"He's still standing" The Ebony grinned like a maniac.  
  
Gidan made a small gesture with her finger, as if pushing over a tree, the Large Rock based monster was grinded down into dust and fell apart, crumbling away easily. The rubble flying up dust into the stunned monsters faces. All but Gidan and Aya shielded their eyes.  
  
Aya whispered "flawless" and returned his toothy grin to his muzzle once again, before continuing on his way down the long hall.  
  
At the end of the corridor was a solid brick wall. "A dead end?" cried the Ebony, "But then, why were those monsters guarding it?" "They were all made of sand, a trick." Gidan spoke up, "Whoever is in control of this tower is toying with us." "WHAT!" The Ebony screeched, a look of terror on his face, "This horrible place has reduced our numbers to less than a quarter of what we came here with! And thats toying???"  
  
"You didn't expect it to be a walk in the park, did you captain?" Gidan sneered.  
  
All at once Aya lunged at the dead end, The rest of the monsters turned from Gidan and the Ebony's argument and watched as Aya disappeared through the wall. Shocked faces turned Gidan's attention towards the wall, she could still smell Aya, but he wasn't visible!  
  
"Come on!" Aya's voice yelled through the wall, then his voice appeared through the wall, creating many surprised and shocked faces on the other monsters.  
  
"Come on! It s a holographic illusion!" Gidan kicked herself for not being able to tell that the wall was, indeed, an illusion as she and the others steppe through the wall into what appeared to be an old monster shrine, but there was no unlock panel, in place of it was an old tome. In the centre of the room was a lost disk, and there were four more in each of the corners. At the back wall sitting on a pedestal was a small chest, engraved on the front of this chest was a small divit. "Gidan, take the emerald and slot it into the chest, that should open it."  
  
"Yes, General Aya" she bowed respectfully and took the emerald. As she made her way to the box, she smiled, 'fools will get themselves killed, doesn't matter to me though' she thought. She approached the box in its place and set the green emerald into the small divit on the box. As the emerald was placed, a warm wind began blowing through the room, the torches lit up in a green blaze, and Gidan turned, her eyes reflecting the torchlight. 'At last, Illusen will be freed'...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Mattatami: Well, I just wanted to get to the tower, so I left the heroes out of this one. Anyway, I hope you liked whats going on so far, and I hope the cliffhanger did its job ^^ 


End file.
